The Assignment
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Crystal heard Lash snatch the booklet off the table to peer at it, but the image was coming alive. It was moving. Oh God, she whimpered. Please don’t tell me I’d enjoy it.


**Hey everyone! Here's a new Lash/Crystal! Hope you like it! It's been a while since I've updated something. So here it is!**

"I'm only doing this for a good grade." Warren groaned, his eyes only for the book in front of him. Crystal sighed as she fiddled with her blue pen, looking about the room.

"I hate homework." She muttered, rolling her eyes to have them fall upon Lash Livingston. Warren looked up at her for a moment and stared. Crystal, feeling eyes on her, flickered her sight back to him. "What?" She asked incredibly, her hands out slightly in question.

"I have nothing to say." He whispered, turning a page in his book and reading a few lines. After a few quiet seconds, he spoke a second time. "So what's the assignment again?"

Crystal shrugged, and then leaned down to retrieve her messenger bag. She slowly pulled out a packet of paper and scanned across the top of the booklet. "To learn about someone you don't know." She frowned. "You know, this has not a lot to do with life and hero work."

"I hate English class." Warren sighed bitterly, his mouth in a scowl.

"Yeah? Well I hate the fact that you're a loner. God, Peace, get some friends. Then maybe I wouldn't have to do this assignment!" In seconds Crystal's face was almost in flames. The fire in the boy's hands was just almost licking the skin on her face.

Hell, it _would_ be that moment if Layla hasn't come running towards the table with an empty lunch tray flying in front of poor Crystal's nose. "Warren!" She cried, a shocked look on her face. "How many times do I have to remind you that not all superhumans are indestructible!" She placed a hand on Crystal's shoulder as she sat down beside the girl, and Crystal began to nurse a singed cheek.

Erupts of a person laughing filled her ears, causing her head to perk up like a dog's. She groaned loudly when she realized that it was only Julian, one of the other bullies at Sky High.

No, Lash and Speed were not the only two at the school.

But they did all sit together. They were friends.

Crystal watched as Julian leaned into the table and ushered Lash to come forward. She paled. How could she forget his power?

Damn mindreader.

Rolling her eyes once more she whimpered quietly as she felt someone else look her way. Giving Layla a glance she watched her give a dark look to the pyro across from her. "Crystal, if you want, I could trade partners with you."

Crystal gaped as Layla looked her way. "There's a catch, isn't there?" The rest of the gang placed their trays on the table before they sat down. Zack sat next to Magenta, who wearily sat beside Warren, who just turned another page in his book with slight attitude. "You're partner's an asshole, right?" Will was smirking as he bit into his sandwich.

Layla merely took her eyes from Crystal and glanced her leafy salad. "Well, he's uh…"

"Lash." Ethan muttered, looking both ways before opening his chocolate pudding.

"Who picks these stupid partners?" Crystal cried, causing a handful of students to look her way. She lowered herself into her seat a little deeper, and snatched the book in Layla's bag. "God, you don't deserve to be placed with that kid. Layla – take Warren. I'm sure he'll warm up to you fine." The redhead slowly took Crystal's packet from her hands, and the group waved goodbye to her as she made her way to her death.

Crystal closed her eyes before breathing deeply, hearing the bustling cafeteria go quiet as she neared the table of bullies. "The junior girl's here." Speed said to the table, gripping it lightly as she dropped her bag on the floor on the edge of the bench. Julian began to laugh as she sat down beside her new partner.

"I have a name, you know." She growled, doing her best to stop the blush of rage that wanted to stain her face.

"Yes, but I don't really care for names." Speed said, leaning back slightly.

"Lash, stop." Julian said suddenly, his eyes wide and distant. "Seriously -" Lash began to laugh, causing Crystal to tilt her body away from him. "Kid! Control your thoughts!" He threw a punch at Lash, making the striped teen chuckle even harder, almost falling off the edge of the bench. "I'd rather not get turned on in the middle of lunch." He growled, and then looked to Crystal, whose eyes were bright and wide like a bug's.

"What…?" She whispered, looking from Julian to Lash, and then to Speed, who somehow made it click in his head what was going on. Bursting out with laughter his eyes squinted shut, and Crystal closed her eyes completely. "Oh, God…" She moaned, now feeling an arm creep across her shoulder.

"We're gunna be great friends, now won't we?" Lash's voice caused a shiver to go down her spine, and her thoughts flew wildly before she struggled beneath his hold.

"Oh, great -" Julian's annoyed voice said, Crystal's large orbs opening to him. Using her mind she removed Lash's arm from its place and made him hit himself.

_Once. _

_Twice._

"Quit it!" _Three times_.

"Now she's thinking up shit." Julian growled. _Almost four._

"Hah - yes." Lash said simply, a triumphant smirk on his lips as Crystal's mouth dropped, her mind losing focus on what she was doing.

"No, I swear – I didn' -" She tried, her breath practically failing altogether as Lash sent her another smirk at the corner of her vision. She shut her blue eyes, trying to get his face out of her mind over and over again.

Okay, what the hell. She thought, gasping loudly at the image in her mind. It was of Lash upon her, kissing her strongly and forcefully, slamming her against the wall. Crystal heard Lash snatch the booklet off the table to peer at it, but the image was coming alive. It was _moving_. Oh God, she whimpered. Please don't tell me I'd enjoy it.

She heard a cough to her far left, and opened her eyes to look at Julian, his hands gripping the table so hard she feared it might break in half. "Calm yourself!" He growled to her, causing her cheeks to turn bright red. "Goddamn – enough of this." The blonde-haired boy scowled as he moved his hair into a small flip, causing many girls nearby to squeal. "Speed, I recommend we leave before they attack each other."

Crystal glared at the two boys that immediately stood up at Julian's words. "I've got self-control."

"Yes, but he can break at any moment." He countered, his finger pointing at Lash, who was jiggling his leg beside Crystal. "And he's screaming at me to le -"

"Nuh!" Lash cried, his head shaking fiercely at his average friend. Crystal held her breath as the boy silenced, walking away with Speed on his tail.

In only seconds she was knocked to the bench, her back digging into the blue plastic. "Uhh…ow." Lash's hands held her down by her shoulders, and the people in the cafeteria gasped at his move.

"Crystal!" She heard Layla scream, the entire gang standing to their feet as Layla jumped over the table and ran through the crowd. The redhead stumbled slightly, and was held back by a tall senior. "No, I need to -"

"What the hell, Livingst -" Crystal's voice was muffled now, since Lash's mouth was on hers.

Ohmigod, ohmigod. She thought, her eyes wide as Lash pressed his mouth a bit harder into hers. The brown-haired girl almost whimpered when she heard nothing come to her ears. Other than dropped trays and jaws, of course.

Actually, she thought, her eyes finally closing, this isn't half ba - _FUCK_. Crystal whimpered helplessly now, remembering the thoughts in her mind only minutes before.

_Please don't tell me I'd enjoy it._

Inhaling deeply she placed a hand into Lash's hair, responding just as strongly. His smirk was on his mouth as his fingers crawled halfway up her shirt, but she gave a scream, hitting the side of his head. He pulled away, chuckling as he looked down at a struggling Crystal. "Oh c'mon, baby, let me play." Lash whispered, receiving a dark glare from the girl beneath him.

"I've got a name, Livingston." She called loudly.

He pushed her off the bench and onto the floor, digging his knees into her legs to keep her still. She made a stiff sound in protest – in pain – but he trapped her wrists with his hands at her sides. Lowering his head to her ear, he ignored the loud whispers around them.

"I think the only name needed to be accounted for is mine. You'll be screaming it later."

Crystal screeched and pushed him away, rolling sideways to stumble to her feet. At the corner of her eye she saw the red of Layla's hair, the multicolored clothes of her friends as she ran to the doors of the cafeteria.

"Crystal, run!" What the hell do you think I'm doing? She screamed in her mind, not seeing the striped senior stand and roll his neck side to side, shrugging his shoulders before readying his arms. With a quick push, his arms stretched past students and gripped her arm, making her fall to her knees.

_Where were the teachers?!_

"Lash, let me go!" Seconds later he was above her, tugging her to her feet and up against the wall.

"Crystal, do something!" She heard Zack shout, and Lash tilted his head as he stared her down.

"So your name's Crystal?" He questioned, leaning ever so close to her before she ducked to escape. "Ah, ah, ah." His hands held her still on her waist. "We've got an assignment to complete."

"I think I've got all I need, thanks." She whispered, her eyes closing as she got herself ready to attack him with her mind. The girl heard running footsteps, shoves of people moving aside to let whomever was coming to beckon themselves forward.

"Oh, real -"

"Crystal, get outta here! We'll deal with Lash!" The boy threatened had laughed loudly at Will's words, and Crystal had to tilt her body to the side to get a good look at her friends.

"You think I haven't been trying?" She shrieked, now feeling Lash's fingers grip her chin, turning her head to his. "What." She growled coldly, seeing his eyes flash over her face.

"What do you plan on writing for the booklet?" His voice was sneering as Crystal tried to look away.

"Oh, it matters what I -" She tried a step to the side, but Lash's fingers were almost glued to her hips. "Write about you?" I can't believe it, she thought, rolling her eyes. What the hell?

"I need a good grade so I can pass this stupid course, _Crystal_."

She smirked. "Is that why you're still stuck in Junior English? Didn't…_pass_ last year?" She sneered back, not expecting Lash's mouth to crash against her own. "And why do you continue to do this?" She mumbled between breaths, trying her hardest to push him away. Lash merely laughed, and she felt the shiver of her spine crawl past his fingertips – which just so happened to be upon her cheeks. "Livingston, listen -" Lash slid his tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to give a small hiss into the air, her mind trying its best to resist. With a tiny exhale from her mouth, Crystal bit his lip. _Hard._ "Can we just do this assignment, please?"

His arms wrapped around her many times before he carried her out of the cafeteria to slam her against the row of lockers. "And why do _you_ need the grade?" He said shortly, his face pulled back slightly and his eyes piercing into her own. It made a chill run down her spine again, and she didn't want that to happen.

"I…don't wanna fail it…" She whimpered, her eyes closing at the coolness of the lockers on her back. He laughed as she began to struggle again, and she shook her head, a snarling expression on her lips. "Would you quit it already? We're already out of the cafeteria."

Crystal tossed her hands out to grip his forearms, giving him a smirk to compete with his own. And in seconds, their positions were switched, Lash's head smashing against the metal. It gave her relief to hear that sound, and caused her to smile. "How long have you been planning this?" He asked curiously, calmly stroking her arms with his fingertips. His head tilted to the side like a confused puppy, and she merely rolled her eyes with the same smirk on her face.

"I like to dominate." Crystal said simply, her lips opening partly to rest, her breath flashing across his own mouth. She didn't even answer his question.

Lash leaned into her, lowering his face into her ear. "And that's why you're on top." He nipped her earlobe, and chuckled as her nails dug into his skin.

"How long have you been planning this?" She copied, pushing his head forward to slam back onto the lockers.

"Oh, about three weeks." She watched his head lift slightly and grip her arms to switch sides again. It was a harsh struggle to keep themselves off the cold metal, but Lash managed to shove her into a corner and lock her in. His breathing was heavy now. "How'd I do?" Gently his fingers traced her face, but she swatted them away for a moment. "I had to switch around the partners -"

"And you stuck me with Peace?" She cried, almost growling. He stared at her with wonder and then took her mouth with his own, wrapping his fingers in her hair.

He broke. "I had to switch _some_ people around." Lash contradicted, a sour expression plastered on his features. "'Cause it wouldn't look real if you were just sitting next to me the entire time." He smirked. "And you always switch partners."

"Why three weeks?" She whispered, her eyes partly closing.

"'Cause I love you?" He responded in the same tone, smashing his lips upon hers before the bell rang for 5th period. Crystal gasped, and gripped his shirt tightly before he moved away. "I've got a free period -"

"And I've got Mad Science." She smiled evilly. "Let's go to Lab 6." His eyes flashed over in memory.

"Our third time." Lash smirked as she tugged him into the shadows, avoiding the students who were bustling about the school.

"Hey, did you bring anything this time?" He bit her lip with a kiss, nodding in the process.

"You wouldn't let me if -"

"Shit." She interrupted, looking to the ground.

"What?"

"I left my stuff in the cafeteria." This brought a real smile to Lash's lips.

"Seventh time?"

"You remembered? Oh, how sweet!" He merely raised an eyebrow. "Wanna go?"

His arms lifted as he bowed slightly. "After you." She exited the shadows, and felt a hand stick itself into her back pocket. "We're bad."

"Horrible."

"Terrible."

"Disgusting." He turned to her, a deep look in his eyes; a look of worry. But she smiled. "I love you."


End file.
